


Bottom up

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 2 - ass worship





	Bottom up

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing is surprise to no one, my excuse is [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a5f9a5fd57db8269c730f5aded23e2a0/tumblr_oaihnnicWS1s8c78no2_r1_250.gif).  
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Yixing hasn’t pulled his hand from the back pocket of Baekhyun’s jeans since they got to the bar. It would have been funny if Baekhyun wasn’t so turned on. Yixing’s hand squeezes around Baekhyun’s right ass cheek every other minute and Baekhyun wonders if he’ll be able to see the imprints of Yixing’s fingers where he presses into Baekhyun’s flesh in the mirror if he looks tomorrow. Or the day after. He did wear these jeans to show off a little and because Yixing has always been a butt person, but Baekhyun didn’t think about how this would make him feel, the touch hot, heavy and full of promise. He turns to look at Yixing, maybe to tell him to let him go, just for a moment, but Yixing turns his head as if knowing, droopy, content smile around his lips, and Baekhyun says nothing. 

“We could go dance a little,” Yixing whispers, leaning closer, and yes they could dance, could waltz right to the nearest bed, Baekhyun thinks. Yixing cocks his head and Baekhyun just nods, bites his bottom lip. Yixing pulls his hand away but only for a moment, until he steps behind Baekhyun, placing both of his hands on Baekhyun’s bum and pushing forward like that, towards the dance floor. His hands are warm. 

Chanyeol laughs, loud and hoarse, somewhere to his left, and it probably is at Baekhyun’s expense, at how dazed and docile he is right now. But Baekhyun only focuses on Yixing's low chuckle and Yixing’s breath on his nape. 

“I haven’t been out with everyone for so long I almost forgot how much louder Chanyeol gets when he’s this drunk. Almost.” 

Baekhyun’s heart squeezes a little, even as he says, “That’s impossible.” Yixing’s job takes him to China, away from them all, away from Baekhyun, too often these days and Baekhyun already knows how much he’s going to miss Yixing in just a few days. But Yixing is here, now, turning Baekhyun around, his hands still safely on Baekhyun’s butt and pressing the two of them together, squeezing around the roundness of Baekhyun’s ass as he leans his forehead against Baekhyun’s own and sways. 

They last two and a half songs before they’re out of the club, barely waving their friends good bye. 

 

Baekhyun’s arms have given up already, and he doesn’t know how long he’s been like this, face down on Yixing’s bed. His ass is up in the air, legs spread, thighs shaking with tension, his ears pressed into a pillow as he takes shallow breaths and moans, voice rough by now, throat dry. 

Yixing’s behind him, his palms practically burning now as they slide over Baekhyun's ass and thighs. He’s persistent, mouth wet on Baekhyun's skin, teeth occasionally biting into the soft skin on Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. Baekhyun's sure now that there’ll be red marks all over his back side for days, and he’s looking forward to it. Yixing places a surprisingly soft kiss just above Baekhyun’s rim as he lubes his fingers some more. Baekhyun only moans when the fingers return, slick and still so warm, and press into him again. 

“Please,” he breathes out, but he’s not sure if he really wants more, or if he wants Yixing to stop. Maybe he’d like to feel Yixing more, but Yixing's been reverent, appreciative to the point of making Baekhyun’s ears burn red even if he’s heard all of the things said before. 

“I love you like this,” Yixing murmurs. It's like he _knows_ what Baekhyun's asking, maybe more than Baekhyun himself. He moves from where he’s been sitting on his knees behind Baekhyun and presses his chest into Baekhyun’s back, covering Baekhyun’s body with his own. He kisses Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck, mouthing over skin until he reaches Baekhyun’s mouth, and they kiss sloppily like this, Baekhyun’s neck straining. 

Yixing’s fingers stay inside Baekhyun, crooked just right, and he softly presses against Baekhyun's prostate, making him whimper. Baekhyun’s come once already, soon after they both got naked, with Yixing’s hand on his cock, Yixing’s fingers in him, rougher at the beginning, and Yixing’s nose pressed into Baekhyun’s lower back. It made him boneless and plaint, and Yixing’s kept him on the edge since then. 

“You feels so good,” Yixing murmurs now, and he presses closer, hisses when his cock drags across Baekhyun's ass. He’s painfully hard too and Baekhyun doesn't know how he hasn’t been fucked yet, how Yixing does this. 

“More,” he only moans, and Yixing’s fingers press harder into him. He falls back down onto his knees, and Baekhyun’s back feels cold. Then Yixing’s mouth is back, biting where Baekhyun’s thigh meets his ass, and his free hand kneading Baekhyun’s other ass cheek. 

“Let me watch a little longer,” Yixing murmurs, fingers pushing in and out of Baekhyun with a loud slick sound now. Baekhyun shivers all over, and Yixing’s hand traces his tense back muscles, follows the way they tighten and relax. Baekhyun pushes against the fingers in him. 

“Just like that baby, show me,” Yixing encourages, and Baekhyun’s fucking himself down on his fingers, Yixing’s hand mostly still. Yixing's breathing is harsh, Baekhyun can hear it, and Yixing's nails dig where his hand never leaves Baekhyun’s ass. “Yes, that’s it,” he praises, and Baekhyun presses his forehead into the pillow, moves faster, his thigh muscles starting to cramp. 

“Yixing, fuck, fuck,” he whimpers, so close again, and he’s going to come like this, untouched. He all but wails when Yixing pulls his fingers away. 

Yixing chuckles, or he wants to, but now he sounds just as wrecked as Baekhyun. “Not yet, baby,” he says and spreads Baekhyun's ass cheeks. Baekhyun’s rim is stretched around nothing and he imagines Yixing watching him twitch. Yixing leans down again, kisses down his ass crack. He sucks hard on a patch of skin just to the side of Baekhyun’s rim, face practically buried in Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun's legs give out completely and he flattens into the blankets. He can’t help but rut like this, but Yixing’s hands on him quickly tighten, nails digging deep and holding him still. 

“Be good for me,” he says, pressed into Baekhyun’s body again, and now his cock slides right where he’s kissed moments ago. 

“Just get in me,” Baekhyun hisses, and Yixing surprises him by sliding in, smooth and sure. Baekhyun’s been fingered long enough that it’s only pleasant, and Yixing presses forward until he’s as deep as he can get like this. Baekhyun juts his hips up with last of his strength, and Yixing chuckles. He rolls his hips, strong long circles, his palms framing Baekhyun’s head for support, his lips dropping kisses along Baekhyun’s spine. 

They’re both too wound up for this to last though. And like this, Baekhyun can feel the way Yixing’s teetering on edge too, his breath ragged, voice almost lost, arms shaking on each side of Baekhyun. He almost laughs when Yixing straightens and pulls Baekhyun with him, back onto his knees, hands firm on his hips. He’s strong enough to hold Baekhyun up like this, no matter how much Baekhyun’s legs are useless. That strength manifested only sends another jolt of pleasure through Baekhyun. 

“So beautiful, taking me in like this,” Yixing whispers, and he’s not playing around anymore, his thrust sharp and hard, Baekhyun’s skin stinging on impact. Yixing must be watching his cock disappear in Baekhyun’s ass, and Baekhyun can only whimper and moan now, fists curled in tightly, his own nails biting into his palms. 

“Harder,” he breathes, “more,” and it’s perfect, the sting and the pressure of Yixing against him. The tension in his stomach coils and he knows he’s going to come, soon, now, untouched, just like Yixing probably wants him too. Yixing indulges him, the rhythm descending into a mess and Baekhyun’s gone, hot pleasure coursing through him, muscles convulsing before his entire body goes slack. Yixing groans, pressing in once more then pulling out, letting Baekhyun collapse into the mess beneath him. Baekhyun turns his head and catches the sight of Yixing with one hand on Baekhyun’s ass and the other pulling himself off. His eyes are still trained on Baekhyun’s back side. 

It only takes another moment, Baekhyun tightening his ass under Yixing’s palm, and Baekhyun feels Yixing come in streaks across his ass. He more feels than sees it when Yixing trails his fingers over the mess on his skin. 

“You’re always beautiful Baekhyun,” Yixing rasps. “But like this, you're art.” 

It’s reverent, stupidly so, and it makes Baekhyun laugh, his giggles still breathless and so tired. 

“Idiot,” he mutters, and Yixing finally collapses next to him, heads close together as they laugh into sloppy kisses. 

“You love it,” Yixing says, then pulls Baekhyun's bottom lip between his teeth. Baekhyun moans brokenly, and Yixing soothes the bite with hot tongue. “Otherwise you wouldn’t wear those jeans around me.” 

“You bought these jeans for me.” Baekhyun chases Yixing's tongue and Yixing pulls him against his hip, with a hand on his ass again. 

“I have great taste,” he says smugly, pinching the burning skin he finds. 

“Just a little,” Baekhyun smiles and lets Yixing kiss him some more and clings like a koala until Yixing just carries him into the bath they both now need.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
